


Next Level

by ADLegend21



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor has to practice somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Level

The Inquisition was a force to be feared and respected. They had the full support of Ferelden, the Empress and Grand Duke of Orlais both pledged loyalty to it, and it's army was a force and that was before the Inquisitor would show up on the battlefield to lead by example.

That is what she did after all. The last survivor of the Lavellan Dalish Clan, a warrior that loved combat. The lithe elf that lorded arguably the most power of anyone one person was a woman of action. It showed in her dealings, getting both factions of the Orlesian Civil War to behave like a mother resolving a dispute between her bickering children.

Her own soldiers even feared her, though they had no need to, well almost no need. Early in their stay in Skyhold, The Inquisitor had a sparring ring constructed in the courtyard. Soldiers could practice there to better themselves, or even resolve disputes between one another. Bulls Chargers often ran friendly bets when issues were resolved in the ring, all in good fun.

The thing that got everyone excited, both Inquisition and dignitary alike was when The Inquisitor needed to practice. Sure she kept busy when she ran around Thedas attending to matters personally, but when she would allow her forces to do the work, she needed to keep sharp. Rumors were that Inquisitor Lavellan was a bloodthirsty woman, and the number of beheaded prisoners only helped feed them, as well as the head of the Grand Duchess finding a home on a pike.

A silence would fill the courtyard when The Inquisitor would appear out of the main castle, wooden sword and practice shield in hand. Even the current occupants would notice and stop their simulated combat to watch her approach.

Her face was serious, almost like carved stone and her presence alone caused the ring to vacate. She stood in her stance, a stance that served as one of the last visions to countless ended lives. "I'm waiting." she would say, knowing the soldiers of the Inquisition would hear her.

In truth, she was a Reaver. Her specialized training made her practically lust for combat. No wound could discourage her and the wounds of her opponents only drove her harder and faster in combat. Her Warden armor was worn with pride and blood, as it was routinely stained from combat.

No one ever stepped into the ring with Inquisitor Lavellan expecting or even hoping to win, only to look somewhat competent. The recruits always went in first, hoping to impress their superiors by maybe getting a shot in on the Inquisitor. Those fights usually ended the quickest.

 

"AHH!" The Inquisitors combat shield was as tall as she was, only slightly less heavy. The small, weightless sparring shields were like an extension of her limb and deflecting the first blow always gave her openings to whack the recruits on their sword shoulders at quarter strength.

"Your Shield should be the second thing you move after your sword." She said, pulling her sword back and readying her shield. She always did tell her soldiers where they were going wrong, better to tell them here than to find out on the battlefield.

"Yes ser." The recruit said, readying up and trying again. He followed her advice and was prepared for her swing and successfully blocked it only for her to spin and ram her shield into him and knock him flat on his back.

"Second thing." She said. "NEXT!"

 

The recruits finally gave way to the seasoned veterans that happened to be at Skyhold, and crowds began to stop and watch as Inquisitor Lavellan put on a clinic. Even Seeker Pentaghast could be seen from her own training area to be watching the proceedings.

After one of the Captains of the Inquisition army found himself flung from the ring after drawing blood on Inquisitor Lavellan with a clean strike, everyone thought that was it for the day, until...

"Seems you've been busy, Kadan." The deep voice of The Iron Bull made things all the more interesting. Shirtless as usual, he stepped into the ring with Inquisitor Lavellan now that she seemed to be set off.

The Iron Bull readied with sparring weapons, looking over his shield at the Inquisitor. " _Ma Nuvenin, Ma vhenan,_ " the Inquisitor responded.

The loudest, most viewed, spar of the day was between lovers that didn't hold back. By the end, the guests and members of the Inquisiton were highly entertained by the expert single combat display, even more impressed that at the end of it, the 5'3" Elf stood over the 7 foot qunari in victory.

The Inquisition was a force to be feared and respected, but the Inquisitor? She was on an entirely different level than all of them.

 


End file.
